


Drawing Each Other

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Secret Talent, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alec has a secret that not even his boyfriend know about, but one night after a mission it come out.





	Drawing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Well as I was editing this one shot...the news broke and I'm completely devastated.   
> I must confess I never was into the book series until I watched Shadowhunters, but now that I'm in this world and I love it. This minor hiccup wouldn't stop me from writing about this couple or reading the amazing fan fics that are posted, hopefully they reverse the decision!!!

Alec had one secret that absolutely no one knew about him, not even his handsome warlock boyfriend. He loved to draw. He’s been drawing for years now, it was the one thing that he could calm his nerves and make him escape from the pressures of the Shadowhunter world.

After a difficult mission tonight, Jace and him invaded a vampire den filled with mostly teenagers. It was a hard night, he was glad to come home to Magnus. Even though it was late, he was glad he was home. Stepping into the bedroom, he looked over at the bed and Magnus was fast asleep. So, Alec grabbed his sketch pad that was in his bag beside the bed. He sat down in the red chair across from the bed and started sketching his love.

Shading the shadows from where Magnus’ skin met the silk sheets, the sheet was resting just below his pelvic bone. The indents of his lower stomach, showing the deep V that led down passed the sheet. The way the moon was shining in the room, the shadows were making sure that he was capturing Magnus beauty perfectly.

 

As Magnus slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight was shining through a small crack in his deep red curtains. He slid his arm over the silk bedding to the other side of the bed where his boyfriend should be sleeping, but it was cold to the touch.

“Alexander,” he mumbled as his eyes popped open to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Sitting up in his bed, he turned to see that Alec was asleep in the chair across from the bed. Magnus threw his legs over the bed and made his way over to where his boyfriend was fast asleep. As Magnus stepped up to the chair his foot nudged a thick book that was laying half opened on the ground, he bent over to pick it up. “What is this?” he whispered to himself.

As Magnus flipped through the pages, he was shocked to find page after page of beautiful sketches. Ones of Jace, Izzy and Max, at different ages and emotions. As he flipped towards the end of the sketchbook, his mouth dropped. All the pages filled with different sketches of himself. Laughing, crying and in the moment of passion. Landing finally on the last page of him asleep. ‘This must have been from last night,’ he thought to himself as he looked over the beautiful picture. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander!”

“Magnus,” Alec’s mumbled half asleep as he looked up at Magnus. His eyes snapped open completely as he saw Magnus holding his sketch book. His body tense up as he couldn’t face what his boyfriend had to say about his secret obsession.

“These are absolutely beautiful, Alec. Why didn’t you tell me you could draw? You have so much talent”

“I was afraid, no one else knows.” He blushed as he looked down at the floor.

“You are more talented then Clary,” Magnus admitted. “You should keep this from the world, Alec. The way you capture the light around the subject, you are up there with greats like De Vinci and Monet.”

“Really.”

“Now…” Magnus laughed as he handed back the sketchbook and head towards the bed. He laid down on the bed facing Alec, raising his arm above his head. “You must draw   
me like one of your French girls.”

“Uh!”

“Oh daring….must I teach you everything!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had to put the Titanic line in....especially with Magnus saying it!!!! hahaha  
> Till next time....


End file.
